Hugs and Kisses Help too
by Everlasting CherryBlossom
Summary: Sequel to 'Ice Cream Solves Everything'. In which Sakura finds out what Sasuke did to Takeshi and isn't very happy. "You brought me Hershey's Hugs and Kisses? Is this your weird way of apologizing?" Sakura looked up at the raven haired teen before her. "Hn."


**A/N: I was so determined to get this fic out today because... -que drum roll- today is January 11th! And January 11th is when I ****became an author 1 year ago! So happy one year anniversary for me. Also, I'd like to give credit to _Tiger Priestess_ for giving me the idea to write a sequel to 'Ice Cream Solves Everything' in the first place. And if haven't read any of her stories you should totally check out her profile because she is a totally amazing writer! So, I'll shut up and let you get to the story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto**

* * *

**~Hugs and Kisses Help too~**

"Woah, bro, did you hear about yesterday? Sasuke Uchiha _decked_ that kid yesterday, sent him to the hospital!" Was all that was talked about the next day at Leaf High. 'What are they talking about?' Sakura kept asking herself, 'When did Sasuke-kun get in a fight?' But as she kept walking, there was one group of girls in particular that made her pause and listen. "Yeah, so I guess Sasuke Uchiha socked that Takeshi kid straight in the face! It even dislocated his _jaw_." A girl with long blonde hair explained to the three girls leaning against the lockers in front of her. They each wore shocked expressions, much like the rosette herself.

'Sasuke-kun hit..Takeshi? Is that why he didn't…' Sakura trailed off in her head, zeroing in on a familiar head of blonde spikes heading her way. "Naruto!" She called, waving him over. He noticed her and smiled, making his way over to the still shocked girl. "Hey Sakura-chan, what u-er, I should say, what's _wrong_?" Naruto said, casting a worried glance over Sakura's face. "Nothing, just that… what went on with Sasuke-kun and Takeshi? Everyone's been talking about it, but I still have no clue if it's true or not. " She explained.

"Oh, that. Yeah, it's true. Sasuke-teme told me this morning. He said it was because-" A look of realization came over the blondes face and he quickly shut up and tried to cover it up with a smile, but was failing miserably. "Sasuke-kun did it because?" Sakura said, hands on her hips with an icy glare directed straight towards him. "Sasuke-teme didn't want me to tell you." He peeped. "Why not Naruto?" She pressed. "Uuuh, I-I have to go S-Sakura-chan! B-Bye!" With that, Naruto took off down the hallway with a figurative tail in between his legs. "Oh, that's _it_. I'm gonna wring Sasuke-kun's neck." She growled to herself. "What doesn't he want me to know?" Feeling hurt, Sakura heard the bell ring, signifying the beginning of the last class of the day. History. "Ugh. I guess I'll have to wring his neck _after_ history." Sakura groaned, speeding off to her classroom.

Sitting at her desk, Sakura tapped her pencil on the still unopened history book, lost in her thoughts. 'Why would Sasuke-kun do that? I mean, I know he gets all butt-head like but still. Ugh, I wish Ino was here, but she's on a trip out of town. I'll text her when I get home.' Taking a quick glance around the room, Sakura briefly caught on to what her sensei was explaining to everyone. Slowly sinking back into her thoughts, Sakura looked out the window to her left and before she knew it, the dismissal bell rang throughout the school.

Shaking her thoughts away, she slowly stood up and gathered her things. Slinging her bright green bag over her shoulder she left the class room, heading to her locker. Once she got there, she placed her rather large History text book into its spot along with other folders and junk that she forgot to put away last break. Closing her locker, she was surprised when she saw the most talked about boy in school leaning next to her. "Sasuke-kun." Sakura greeted with a fake smile. He raised an eyebrow at her, seeing through her act. "What's with you?" He asked.

Sakura sighed. "Before I say anything, I just want you to know that it isn't Naruto's fault." As she said this Sasuke cursed under his breath. "That _dobe_." He hissed. "Don't you dare get mad at him Sasuke! He tried to stay quiet, he really did. But I want to know why you didn't want me to know. I mean, I was probably going to find out anyway with all the talk going around." She said leaning across from him. "Hn." Was all the raven haired teen said, glaring at the ground. "Don't grunt at me! Tell me, what happened between you and Takeshi, and why don't you want me to know?!" She raised her voice, earning stares from passing students. "Because I knew you'd react like this." He sighed."

The pink haired teen felt anger rising in her chest. "Like _WHAT" _She finally yelled. "How do you expect me to react Sasuke? Especially since I'm being kept in the dark from something that clearly involves me!" By now the halls were cleared, leaving the two to themselves, save for the occasional staff walking by.

"Fine! You wanna know?" Sasuke snapped. "I decked that guy because he was pig! All he wanted from you was sex! You hear me? That's all! Same with the rest of those guys! Same. Exact. Thing."

Sakura took a step back. "Are you saying I have a bad taste in the guys I want to date?" Sasuke clenched his fists. "That's _exactly_ what I'm saying Sakura! Kami you're so annoying! Why do you think none of them showed up? Huh?" He backed her up against the lockers, his arms caging her in. Sakura's eyes went wide. "You're why they didn't…" Sasuke saw many emotions pass over her face. Hurt, realization, shock, and finally anger. She looked up at him him with a furious expression and jabbed a finger into his chest. "You have _no _right to decide who I date or not! I can't believe you! I can't believe you'd do such a-" She paused for a moment as if trying to process what was going on at the moment. "You know what Sasuke? _Screw. You._" Violently shoving his arm away, Sakura ran off down the hall and out of the school. Sasuke grit his teeth trying to control himself. "Dammit!" he cursed, punching the lockers next to Sakura's, causing a sizeable dent. 'Why can't she just understand that I...' Shaking his head, Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets, and slowly walked out of the school. But by the time he got outside though, Sakura was long gone.

* * *

As soon as Sakura got to her house she stepped inside and was greeted by silence. She walked in the kitchen taking curious glances around the rooms to see if anyone was home. Finding a note taped to the fridge, she peeled it off and read it. _'Hi Sakura-chan. Your father and I will be working late today. If you get hungry, dinner is in the oven. Love you, Mom.' _Sakura sighed and threw the note away. Walking back into her room, she began planning out the rest of the day. _'Call Ino-pig, aaaand then blast some music.' _Nodding her head she threw her back pack onto her floor, and grabbed her phone from its side pocket. Quickly dialing her best friends cell number, she fell backwards onto her bed and waited quietly as it rang. It wasn't long before there was a cheery voice on the other end greeting her. "Well hello forehead, what'chya up too?" Sakura only groaned in response. "Oh I see," Ino sighed. "Boy troubles got you down?" Sakura had always loved how Ino understood her so well. "Sasuke troubles." Sakura sat up and leaned against her head board. "Eesh. What happened? Weren't you two like, all lovey dovey yesterday?" Ino asked.

The rosette pinched the bridge of her nose. "We were not _lovey __dovey, _pig." Sakura remembered how she had called the girl the previous night right after Sasuke had dropped her off back at her house. She told her all about what happened with Takeshi not showing up and Sasuke taking her out for ice cream. After telling her that, Sakura was ready to rip her hair out when the blonde began rambling on and on about her and Sasuke getting married and then they would have gorgeous babies, and so then that would make her the godmother. "Uh, yes you two were!" Ino protested. "Him taking you out for ice cream because you were sad? That's _adorable_, bill board brow!" Sakura blushed, remembering how he'd treated her yesterday. "But get this Ino. The only reason Takeshi didn't show up was because Sasuke-kun sent him to the hospital. Same with the rest of guys I was supposed to go out with! I found out today from Naruto and evidently, Sasuke didn't even want me to know!" Sakura stressed. "Shut up. Sasuke sent him to the _hospital?!" _"Yes Ino. And when I confronted him about it, he said I had a bad taste in guys! He even called me annoying!" Sakura began beating her head into her wall. "Stop hitting your head, Sakura. Let's go through this. Okay, so Sasuke punched Takeshi out and then took you for ice cream. And when you found out today, he said it was because you pick bad guys to go out with." Sakura said yes. "To be honest with you Sakura, Sasuke really cares about you." Ino admitted. "What do you mean? Like, _care_ care, or just care?" Sakura was confused. Surely she didn't mean that Sasuke, liked her...right? To make matters worse, thats exactly what the blonde confirmed. "Yes Sak, he likes you for Kami's sake! How do you not notice the way he looks at you or the way he acts all macho and broody when other guys hit on you? It's so obvious!" Ino laughed a bit when she said that last part. But Sakura could only blink. Did he really? How could she not notice? Maybe Ino was just mistaken- As Sakura thought that, it was like her best friend read her mind. "I know what I'm talking about forehead. Now, I gotta go do family crap. Ciao." With that, there was a click and the line went dead. Sakura was still brain dead as she went over what Ino had told her. 'Sasuke-kun...likes me?' _  
_

* * *

After she hung up with her pink haired friend, Ino smirked. 'Time to make some calls.' Searching through her contacts, she found who she was looking for. Pressing the 'Call' button, she waited patiently for it to be answered.

Sasuke was doing sit-ups in his bedroom when his phone started ringing. Standing up, he walked over to the bedside table, he picked it up and answered. "What." He stated. "Sheesh." A feminine voice replied. "Nice to talk to you too." Sasuke grunted. "What do you want?" Ino giggled. "I think you know exactly why I'm calling. I just got off the phone with a _very_ pissed Sakura. Now, mind explaining to me your side of the story?" She quipped. "There is no story." Sasuke stated stubbornly. He was slightly annoyed when she 'tsked' at him. "That's okay. I already know your side. Now, I'm going to tell you how to apologize. Chocolate, and Hugs and kisses. Now get going." Without letting him respond, she hung up, leaving the last Uchiha almost speechless. Saying a few choice words, Sasuke put on a shirt and grabbed his car keys. 'Hugs and kisses eh? Hn.'

As Sakura was blasting Green Day from her music speakers she thought about the days events. Deciding she was going to stay pissed at Sasuke for what he did for who knows how long, she remembered what Ino had said to her half an hour ago._"Yes Sak, he likes you for Kami's sake! How do you not notice the way he looks at you or the way he acts all macho and broody when other guys hit on you? It's so obvious!" _"Macho and broody." Sakura snorted. "That's how he acts all the time." Shaking her head she dismissed all thoughts of Sasuke liking her.

She was laying on the floor listening to Skillet when she barely heard a knock at the front door. Pausing her music, she walked down the stairs and to the front door wondering who would be visiting her at 5 in the afternoon. Sakura opened the door expecting it to be Hinata or someone else, but her expression turned sour when it revealed the person she _least_ wanted to see. "Sasuke-kun." Sakura stated, leaning against the doorframe. "Hn." Sasuke grunted, before shoving a plastic bag into her hands. "Whats this?" She asked, opening the bag and pulling out its contents. She tried not to giggle when she saw what he had gotten her. "Hershey Hugs and Kisses? Is this your weird way of apologizing?" She looked up at the teen before her. He was biting the inside of his cheek deciding whether to swallow his pride or not. "Hn." Was all he could manage. "I'll take that as a yes." Sakura gave him a small smile before wrapping her arms around his middle and nuzzling his chest. Sasuke stiffened but responded by slowly wrapping his arms around her thin frame, holding her close. "Hey Sasuke-kun, wanna watch a movie?" "Hn." Sakura looked up at him. "I'll take that as a yes too." Dragging him inside, she made him sit down as she put in 'Man of Steel'. Walking back over to the couch she pulled a blanket off the corner of it and draped it over her and Sasuke. She cuddled into his shoulder and pressed 'play' on the remote.

* * *

As the ending credits rolled up the tv screen, Sakura turned to the boy next to her. "Ne, Sasuke-kun? Why did you punch Takeshi?" Sasuke thought for a moment. "None of those boys were good enough for you. Especially Takeshi." Sasuke looked down at the smiling girl leaning against him. "But you are, aren't you?" Sakura giggled. Sasuke smirked. "Ah." Sakura thought for a moment. "You know, Sasuke-kun, I wouldn't mind _actual_ hugs and kisses." The raven haired teen caught her hint and smirked again. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on the now blushing girl's lips. Only one thought ran through both teen's heads. _'This moment __couldn't get any better.' _

* * *

**A/N: I'm pretty satisfied with the way this turned out. But ****anyway, I love Green Day and the movie, 'Man of Steel'. Super Man is totally my favorite super hero by far. So, please leave a review telling me what you think about this story and who your favorite super hero is if you have one! I love you all!**


End file.
